The Spidey chronicles
by vala411
Summary: Peter Parker's point of view as he tries to cope with school life and the Avengers, especially their new guests. (Part 8 of the Avengers Divergent AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What a purrfect day!**

The elevator stopped on Loki's floor and Peter marched out with a determined look on his face. "Well you've seen better days," Loki commented as he looked up from the old leatherbound tome he was reading.

"I need your help!" Peter said as he stopped right before Loki and looked the Trickster in the eyes.

"I have told you before, I cannot help you and your husky friend with your love lives or the non-existence of it." Loki sighed.

"Not that!" Peter exclaimed as he blushed. "It's about Flash."

"Flash…. Flash….. Flash…?" Loki pondered before he could finally associate the name. "You mean the bully that keeps getting in your face."

"Yeah him," Peter sighed. "Today things kind of escalated."

Loki quirked an eyebrow indicating that he was waiting for Peter to explain. "Okay….. So… Flash has always been a douche you know….." Peter shrugged here. "But a few days ago we got two transfer students in the class. Twin brothers. They immediately began befriending Flash and he's been more aggressive lately. Today he said I should give up on Mary Jane because she's his and then he proceeded to dump a carton of milk on me in the cafeteria."

"And you're thinking these two brothers had something to do with it?" Loki asked.

"They clapped him on the back and told him, good job, so yeah….." Peter muttered. "Look…. Agh… I just want the old Flash back. Not this violence-prone new version of him."

"Even if the old Flash is still an, as you quoted, douche?" Loki asked as he put the tome down.

"Is there anything you got?" Peter asked hopefully. "Something that can give them a bit of hell. Nothing permanent of course." He quickly added. "I just want them to know what it sort of feels like before things start escalating."

"And you didn't go to Tony because?" Loki asked with a raised brow.

"Are you kidding?! Mr. Stark would freak if he knew I was getting bullied! Can you imagine him going all Iron man on their asses?!" Peter exclaimed.

"I can actually. It would be amusing." Loki laughed.

"Loki…" Peter groaned.

"As can I actually," Friday spoke up for the first time.

"Not you too!" Peter muttered as he shot a glare at the ceiling.

"You could always stab them," Loki suggested.

"What?! No!" Peter exclaimed.

"Why not? From what I gather Highschool is much like the Asgardian court. When Thor got out of hand I merely stabbed him." Loki stated quite frankly.

"I CAN'T GO AROUND STABBING PEOPLE!" Peter shouted.

"Well….." Loki thought for a moment. "You only want them to be a bit humiliated, right? Like how you felt in the cafeteria?"

"I guess," Peter mumbled and he was suddenly regretting coming to Loki. Especially when the Trickster had that devious smirk on his face whilst he was thinking. Loki then let the magic flow to his hand and conjured up an ornate glass bottle with a greenish liquid in it. He then held it out for Peter to take.

Peter took the little bottle with some hesitation and a muttered "Uhm….."

"Just get the liquid to touch the skin of the person you want to get even with. It's not permanent and should be amusing." Loki smirked.

"Thanks and…. Uhm….. please don't tell Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed before he skedaddled back into the elevator while clutching the bottle close to his chest.

When Peter was gone Loki took out the cellphone he had gotten and dialed a familiar number. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Loki?" Came the voice from the other side.

"Brother, remember that concoction I tested out on Lady Sif several years ago…." Loki began.

The next morning Peter was nervously clutching his backpack until he made it to his locker. Ned was waiting for him there and commented "Dude….. What's with you?"

Peter gave his friend a look as he shoved his backpack in the locker and then took out the glass bottle Loki had given him.

"What's that?" Ned asked with a frown.

Peter leaned in closer and whispered to Ned whose eyes widened. "Dude, seriously…. You got Loki to give you that?!"

Peter nodded but then said "I don't know if I should use it."

"What? Why not?!" Ned exclaimed as Peter shushed him.

"Loki just said the effects would be amusing," Peter whispered. "I thought about it last night and what if they sprout tentacles in the middle of class?!"

"That would be amusing," Ned mumbled.

"Ned!" Peter chastised as he was seriously thinking about the consequences.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted when Flash and his new posse approached. "Well Well Well Parker… what do we have here?" Flash smirked as he grabbed the bottle out of Peter's hand. The two brothers, Jason and James, if he remembered correctly snickered behind Flash.

"Hey, Flash give that back!" Peter shouted. "That's…" He had to think quickly. "That's perfume for my aunt!"

"Well… oops…." Flash chuckled as he let the bottle fall. As quick as Peter's reflexes were they weren't quick enough to catch the glass bottle before it hit the floor. Peter's hand got coated in the liquid as Flash and his new cronies laughed and walked away. Horror filled Peter's face as he remembered Loki telling him that it would only need skin contact.

"Ned quick! Get me a towel! I need to clean this up!" Peter exclaimed as he tried to stop anyone else from coming into contact with the potion.

Ned huffed as he came back with tissues from the restroom and he saw that peter had gotten most of the glass cleaned up. Peter quickly grabbed the tissues and used it to clean up the liquid. He didn't mind it touching his skin anymore since he was already affected.

"Okay, maybe this won't be so bad…" Ned said just as the bell rang.

"This is Loki's potion we're talking about!" Peter hissed as suddenly clutched his head. He quickly rushed to the nearest restroom as hordes of students entered their classes.

"What's going….. OH MY GOD!" Ned exclaimed as he entered the restroom as well and saw what had happened.

"You know what…. You stay here. I'll… I'll go see if I can make an excuse that you were sick and vomiting." Ned exclaimed. "Just uhm… wait here."

"Oh god. It can't be that bad can it?" Peter groaned but Ned was already gone. He then took a chance to look into a nearby mirror and he wished he hadn't. Peter screamed at what he saw.

Peter was hold up in a stall when Ned returned. "Oh god. There you are!" Peter poked his head through the door when he heard Ned call him. The fuzzy brownish cat ears on his head twitching.

It was a weird sight and Ned hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, uhm…. So… you can go home for now. The office said you'll need a doctor's statement later though."

"I'm going to need a hat first," Peter said as he came out of the stall.

"And a long jacket," Ned mumbled to which Peter frowned.

"What?" Peter asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Ned asked and then pointed to the very fluffy furry tail that was swishing back and forth.

Peter tried to look backwards but he just ended up chasing the tail. "This is just too hilarious," Ned chuckled. "Do I need to get a laser pointer?"

"Not funny Ned! Just help me hide this thing!" Peter muttered.

"Alright….. Alright…. But uhm….." Ned hesitated for a moment. "Can I like touch those ears for a bit?"

"NED!"

When Peter finally hid his new….. features he quickly made his way onto the subway, trying not to jostle the hat too much. Those ears seemed to be sensitive. The tail wasn't doing much better as he subconsciously wanted to swish it about.

When Peter finally reached the Tower he was exhausted. The receptionists let him go up without a problem and he got rid of the baseball cap and coat in the elevator.

Later that day Bucky came back from his shift at the coffee shop down the street to see Peter, cat ears and tail, eating a pile of tomatoes from a plate. Loki was on the couch surfing Youtube and not really paying attention.

"Soooo…" The ex-assassin asked as Peter's new features must have been related to magic.

"Spilled potion, he should be normal in eight hours." Loki answered without looking up from the tablet.

"And the tomatoes?" Bucky asked with confusion.

"I told him eating tomatoes will speed up the process," Loki stated.

"Will it?" Bucky then asked.

"Nope, but it is amusing." Loki then smirked.

"You are evil," Bucky commented.

"Why thank you," Loki replied with a wink.

****AN: The series in chronological order as of now is; Part: 1,4,6,2,5,3,7,8****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The fieldtrip from hell**

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Tony shouted as Pepper dragged him by the ear into her office with Peter following close behind. Happy shut the door behind Peter but not before giving the kid a sympathetic look while merely shrugging at Tony's current dilemma. Pepper had Tony sit in one of the chairs facing her desk while Peter took the other one next to it. Both gulped as Pepper fixed them with a glare while she took her own seat and put the somewhat panicky Roomba that was under her arm on her desk.

The small modified vacuum instantly wanted to bolt but Pepper slammed her palm on it and said in a normal voice "Behave!" That in itself seemed far more dangerous than any warcry.

"Mr. Stark….." Peter whispered as Pepper stared at both of them. "I'm scared…"

"Just show no fear," Tony whispered back. "She can sense it."

"Alright, will one of you tell me what exactly happened?! I was gone for one day!" Pepper sighed.

"Honey… I swear this isn't what it looks like." Tony began.

"So I didn't find you in the lobby straddling a Roomba in front of a few dozen people?" Pepper asked with a raised brow.

"Okay, maybe it was what it looked like…" Tony mumbled. "But I can explain. Besides it's not the worst situation you found me in."

"Then explain!" Pepper uttered as her gaze became more piercing.

"Mr Stark maybe it will be better if I go first," Peter suggested. "After all. I had nothing to do with the entire incident."

"Way to throw me under a bus kid." Tony huffed.

"Okay, so my school had a field trip to Stark Industries scheduled…" Peter began. "And Ned and I were on the bus."

_-Flashback-_

"_How cool is this?!" Ned exclaimed while sitting next to Peter._

_Peter shrugged. "I guess, I mean I get to see this stuff almost daily."_

"_Ah, right." Ned nodded. "Hey, you think we are going to get to meet Mr. Stark?!"_

"_I don't know. I don't think so." Peter stated. "He might not even be at the company today."_

"_Really Parker, you can cut the crap now." Flash laughed from the seat opposite him. The two brothers he hung out with had taken the seats in front. "We all know that you are a pathological liar." This caused several people to snigger._

"_Hey take that back!" Peter growled. _

"_Or what Parker? You gonna call Ironman and have him threaten me?" Flash snickered. "We all put up with your crap excuses during the decathlon about being an intern for Tony Stark. I mean come on. A man like him? Why the hell would he pay attention to some small fry like you?."_

_Peter glared but he said nothing as more than half the bus of students laughed. When they finally reached Stark Industries they disembarked, following their teacher into the lobby._

_The lobby itself had a sleek silvery design. The receptionists were to the right of the group and their chaperones went to get the passes so that they could enter. It was going to be an all-day fieldtrip so Peter thought they would be having lunch on the third floor where the cafeteria was later. Today was lobster day so he hoped he could get one. Even Mr. Stark seemed to have trouble getting one since they were out before he even got to the third floor from his office. _

'_Speak of the devil and he shall appear' Peter remembered because no sooner had he chuckled at the face he remembered Mr. Stark making when they were out of lobster when said man could be seen on the floor above near the escalators. He was running, shouting and pointing at something that had several employees screaming._

"_Is that a modded Roomba?" Ned asked while pointing at said robot vacuum that had launched itself from the escalator with what appeared to be nitro boosters._

"_The hell?!" Peter exclaimed and this entered his weirdness scale along with walking in on Mr. Stark singing Patsy Cline songs when he thought no one was looking._

_Peter saw Tony nearly stumble down the escalators while following the Roomba. Security had already blocked the doors while the receptionists screamed as the Roomba made its way between their legs at amazing speed._

_Tony had spotted Peter and then shouted "Peter don't just stand there! Help me catch this thing!"_

"_R-right Mr. Stark!" Peter answered as he too sprang into action, not even noticing the shocked faces of his classmates._

_-End Flashback-_

"And you walked in a few minutes later when Mr. Stark had jumped on the Roomba." Peter explained.

Pepper nodded and then looked at the Roomba that had been quiet for now. "Tony just what is this thing that you made?"

"Oh, that's just Ultron's new body," Tony stated casually.

"ULTRON!" Both Peter and Pepper yelled.

"TONY ARE YOU INSANE?!" Pepper hissed.

"No, no I'm not insane. Well, maybe a bit…." Tony shrugged.

"How can you…. Wait…. I thought Ultron was destroyed." Pepper asked.

"Well we all thought so until I got a call from Fury yesterday." Tony stated. "Also don't worry about him getting out of that thing and building a new body. It's solar-powered and he can't connect to any electronics."

"This thing better behave before it gets acquainted with my heel," Pepper muttered and the Roomba shrank back a bit. Peter wondered if Ultron saw Pepper as a formidable foe now since she was bigger, stronger and prepared to turn him into cheap scrap metal at a moment's notice. It might be robotics survival of the fittest. He'd have to look into that. "Now explain." Pepper leaned back while crossing her arms and looking at Tony with that glare that promised so much paperwork.

"Right, so I came back to the penthouse last night and found Peter passed out on the couch with a plate of tomatoes next to him. What was that about by the way? Friday is being tight-lipped." Tony questioned.

"Nothing….. Nothing… really." Peter uttered much too quickly.

"Riiiiiight," Tony muttered. "Anyway, I get a call from Fury not so long after asking to meet at SI the day after."

_-Flashback-_

_Tony was in his office in the R&D section the next day when Fury walked in with a large black briefcase._

"_You know, nothing says spy more than a suspicious briefcase," Tony quipped as he sat back in his office chair and indicated for Fury to take a seat. "So what brings you here?"_

"_I have a few tidbits of news for you." Fury started. "First off, Barton and Lang have returned to the States. They are currently being held in a secure SHIELD facility."_

_Tony lifted a brow. "What about Rodgers?"_

"_No lead on him, the witch and the falcon yet." Fury grumbled. "But that isn't why I requested a meeting in the first place. Do you remember the crater near the Bahamas?"_

"_The one from last week?" Tony asked. "I'm assuming it's not a meteor like the news claimed."_

"_It's not," Fury stated. "An old friend returned and I may need Loki's expertise on this."_

"_An…. old friend?" Tony questioned._

"_I need to have a safe place for her to stay and believe it or not Stark you're my best option." Fury stated._

"_So you want me to house 'her'?" Tony questioned. "Why can't she stay at your place?"_

"_Because the last time I brought a woman over my mother questioned me on when I would give her grandchildren." Fury groaned. "Even when I brought Coulson over she'd question if I considered adoption."_

_This statement caused Tony to guffaw and then he uttered "You still live with your mother?"_

"_For the record my mother lives with me!" Fury growled. "But that isn't the main reason I requested this meeting."_

"_Then what is?" Tony asked._

"_This," Fury said and then proceeded to open the briefcase on Tony's desk. "This is a remnant programming we recovered from Ultron. We've kept it from connecting to electronic systems for now."_

"_Does the Sokovian government know about this?" Tony asked which caused Fury to snort._

"_They practically handed it to us. I doubt they want to have anything of Ultron's in their country right now." Fury replied. "Shield is hoping to extract information on this remnant. Maybe we can find out what caused it to go haywire."_

"_And you thought you'd bring it to me…. The man who invented Ultron?" Tony snorted in a self deprecating way._

"_For what It's worth Stark, I don't think you did it of your own volution." Fury stated._

"_Well, you're one in a billion. Like literally," Tony laughed. "Most of the world is blaming me for Ultron."_

"_Look, SHIELD can't contain this program for very long and you are our best bet. So will you take the job or not?" Fury asked._

_-End Flashback-_

"So you choose to put Ultron in a Roomba because…" Pepper sighed.

"Because it's relatively fast, and the Roomba has enough processing speed to not let it become overly self learning." Tony shrugged. "Also Fury wanted it portable. I figured he could put a leash on it."

"Only you Tony. Only you." Pepper sighed.

"Whaaaaat?! It was a good idea." Tony huffed. "Well the Nitro boosters might need a bit of adjusting since it became too fast." Tony shrugged. "Though can you imagine Fury's face if he's dragged along by a sentient vacuum cleaner?"

"Gods save us," Pepper mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Marvel-ous new tenant**

"So let me get this straight," Loki said as he brandished a spatula. "We are getting a new tenant just after Bruce moved in as well. She apparently also has powers but we know nothing about her."

"That about sums it up," Tony mumbled sheepishly.

"Do you have any idea how suspicious that is?" Loki stated and then turned to Bucky who was just trying to eat his ham sandwich in peace. "James tell him he's crazy!" Loki said.

"Hey, I'm staying out of this," Bucky held his hands up defensively. Behind him Peter was on the couch looking at them curiously.

"Didn't Mr. Fury recommend her?" Peter asked.

"Fury could recommend a cannoli for all I care." Loki nearly pouted. "Anthony knew what he was getting into when he asked us to live here. This person is a total mystery."

"Right, and now I'm stuck with a Norse god that is constantly trying to fatten us up and an ex-assassin that has a thing for rom-coms and knives." Tony muttered. "At least take a look at her. Fury asked if you can infer something about her powers as well."

"Fiiineee," Loki grumbled as he crossed his arms. "But if I have another mouth to feed then SHIELD is paying the food bills!"

"I'll run it by Fury." Tony smirked. "Friday send a memo to Fury!"

"So when is this new tenant supposed to show up?" Bucky asked.

Tony looked at the digital wall clock before muttering "In about five minutes,"

"WHAT?!" Loki shouted and Bucky grimaced. "You are telling me that now? I'm in the middle of making souffle pancakes!"

"Boss figured you'd be less murderous while you had food on the stove to distract you," Friday piped up which caused Tony to glare at the traitorous AI.

A few minutes later the elevator leading to the penthouse dinged signaling a new arrival. The woman that stepped out had straight blonde hair up to her shoulders and her right hand was in a cast. Several scrapes were visible on her face and everyone froze as their eyes met.

"Hello, I hope I'm not early. I'm Carol Danvers." The woman introduced.

"No no, not at all," Tony quickly said as he indicated for her to take a seat. Peter and Bucky greeted her as well but Loki had a strange look on his face the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Yo Reindeer games what's up?" Tony questioned as Loki just kept looking at Carol with a frown. "Hello! Earth to Loki?!"

Loki however at first didn't answer and approached Carol in quick strides. Their new tenant was about to sit down when she was being circled and scrutinized by Loki.

"Mr. Stark….. Is Loki alright?" Peter asked.

"I don't know….. It's not like I have a user's manual on Norse gods." Tony stated. "Wait Friday, do we?"

"No boss, we're user manual-less." Friday replied.

"Uhm….. is this normal?" Carol asked as she followed Loki's movements with her eyes.

"Well…. I don't think he has a crush on you if you were wondering," Tony bluntly stated.

"Way to go Stark!" Bucky groaned.

"What?!" Tony questioned as his head turned towards Bucky.

"You just told a lady that she might not be so attractive…." Bucky groaned. "Way to go!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Tony quickly said and then added. "Of course you're attractive!"

"Uhm… I really don't mind. I've been in space for years." Carol muttered. "So I'm not up on current Earth trends and I might look like an asteroid rolled over me."

"Uhm….. Loki, your pancakes are burning." Peter pointed out which caused Loki to snap out of his scrutinizing gaze.

"Oh shit!" Loki shouted as he bounded back over to the stove. The Trickster proceeded to grimace as he peeled off an extremely burnt and not at all fluffy pancake.

Carol took the chance to sit down and then said "Fury told me you may be able to help me. You see, I've lost most of my powers."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. "With most of your powers gone and you still made a dent in the Bahamas?"

Carol looked rather sheepish but then all eyes turned to Loki when he said "Getting your powers back would be virtually impossible."

"They come from the Tesseract if I'm guessing right." Loki continued and all eyes snapped back to Carol to see her nodding.

"But you destroyed the Tesseract," Bucky said.

"Which is why I'm saying that it will be near impossible to get her power back." Loki crossed his arms. "I'm familiar enough with the Tesseract to sense the power wavelength. The Tesseract is gone so she's the next viable source as an Infinity stone."

"But who…." Peter started questioning when both Carol and Loki muttered "Thanos".

Tony gulped and then asked "Please tell me you didn't lead him here."

"I disabled his ship when I escaped and then traveled through several nebulas." Carol stated.

"Besides, Midgard is considered a backwater planet." Loki explained. "He'd sooner expect her to head to Nova corp."

"Well either way, right now we can't do anything about it." Tony clapped his hands together. "But why don't we eat for now. Food is getting cold."

Meanwhile, a commercial flight landed at JFK and three familiar faces disembarked. Though many wouldn't recognize them because of their disguises. "I can't believe that worked," Sam muttered as he looked back at the Customs booth they had just departed from.

"I told you I knew a guy," Wanda stated smugly.

"But seriously Wanda," Sam mumbled. "This thing is just making me feel old."

"Well good. You can act the part then." Wanda shot back as she pushed some of her gray hair out of the way. "I mean look at Steve. He's doing a splendid job of acting like a Senior citizen."

"That's because he actually is one." Sam joked.

"Hey!" Steve grumbled. "I'm not that old!"

"Sure man. Suuuuurreeeee…." Sam laughed. "Let's just get out of here and find your contact Wanda. I hope they are as good as you claimed."

Things were relatively quiet for a couple of days Peter observed. Carol mostly kept to herself and Deadpool had only tried to break into the Tower twice. Loki had tried his hand at cakes again but was stopped early on before the sponge cake could wreak havoc in the communal kitchen.

Tony was lounging on his sofa while trying to ignore the large stack of paperwork Pepper had sent over with Happy. It was then that his phone rang.

Tony picked it up and spoke into the receiver "This is the one and only handsome billionaire speaking!"

"Stark get off your high horse and explain this to me!" Fury growled from the other end of the line.

"Explain what?" Tony questioned.

"This bill!" There was some rustling of paper and Tony thought Fury might be waving it around angrily. "ONE AND A HALF MILLION DOLLARS FOR BLUEFIN TUNA! TWENTY THOUSAND FOR CAVIAR! White Truffles! Japanese Wagyu Steaks! Moose Cheese! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STARK?!"

"I'm guessing Loki's been shopping." Tony shrugged. "You know how he gets over his caviar."

"But why is all this charged to SHIELD?!" Fury growled.

"Hey, I did send you a memo about it." Tony shrugged.

"Stark control Loki or so help me!" Fury warned.

"Well I could tell him to lay off the cheese I guess." Tony stated and Fury was probably going to go on another rant of his when he was cut off. Tony blinked as he heard some retching on the other end and Fury shouting "GOOSE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COUGHING UP HAIRBALLS ON MY RUG!"

"Everything alright on your end Fury?" Tony asked while smirking.

"I'll call you back Stark. We need to sort this out before Loki makes SHIELD go bankrupt but for now I have to find the number for the Fantastic four. They need to come get their villian that my cat just hacked up."

The call ended and Tony thought he might have heard Fury muttering about getting the Roomba to clean it up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The big switcheroo **

Loki was chuckling darkly as he added another ingredient to the large metal cauldron in the middle of his rooms.

"Hi, what are you up to?" Peter asked as he got off the elevator with a cage holding a white parrot in.

"Don't do that! This is a delicate process." Loki hissed as he turned back to see Peter place the parrot cage on the coffee table. "And what is that?" The Trickster asked as he continued stirring.

"It's a parrot," Peter answered simply.

"And what is this bird doing here? Don't tell me you expect me to cook it. You'll have to pluck the feathers yourself."

"What no?!" Peter exclaimed. "This is a pet! Loki, Polly not for eating!"

"Then why bring it here?" Loki asked as the parrot craned its neck at him a bit and uttered "Polly want cake".

"Well it belongs to Ned's mom and she's going to a convention so she asked Ned to take care of it for her." Peter started to explain. "But Ned's cousin has this birthday party tonight so he asked me if I could feed Polly and watch over her because well….. His mom would kill him if anything happened to this bird."

"I see…" Loki said though he doesn't get why Peter brought it to his floor.

As if reading Loki's mind Peter added "I need to go on patrol but Tony has a thing against birds. Something about getting attacked by a flock of migrating geese once. Bucky's at work, Carol's at SHIELD and Bruce is meditating and I don't think I want to disturb him."

"Right…" Loki coughed as he got the implication of the Hulk running rampant through the Tower. "Just make sure the bird doesn't disturb me. This is a delicate process."

"What are you making?" Peter asked as he approached the cauldron.

"A switching potion," Loki smirked in a sinister way as he added more ingredients. "It will make two people switch bodies for a day."

"I'm afraid to ask but why are you making this?" Peter inquired.

"The receptionists were gossiping about it yesterday. Seems like the couple in room 14B has some… issues." Loki stated.

"14B?" Peter asked before he realized "Wait you are talking about the two ex-SHIELD agents that had a row because the mother-in-law is visiting?!"

"My, word gets around fast," Loki chuckled. "According to the secretaries, the mother-in-law is a piece of work. She seems to want to break the couple up because she doesn't think the wife is good enough for her son. Of course she doesn't know that they were spies and apparently the son can't believe that his mother would do such things."

"Oh my God!" Peter exclaimed as he figured out what Loki was going to do. "You're going to have the wife and husband switch bodies!"

"You catch on quick," Loki chuckled.

"Making them walk a mile in each other's shoes. You can't be doing this out of the goodness of your heart." Peter muttered.

"Of course not. I'm a trickster. I have to get some fun around here!" Loki muttered.

"That's just evil,"

"Why thank you. Though flattery won't stop me." Loki said as he conjured up a smaller cauldron that had a lid on it.

"What's that? Another potion?" Peter asked as Loki grabbed a spoon.

"What? No! It's my lunch!" Loki muttered as he ate while he made the potion. "I was getting peckish."

Peter was watching Loki work and just as he was about to add a drop of the final ingredient, which according to the Trickster was concentrated and highly volatile, Thor came barging in from the elevator shouting "BROTHER GUESS WHAT LADY JANE AND I AR-" This caused Loki to startle, which caused him to drop the entire vial of volatile liquid into the cauldron.

Peter's Spidey senses were going haywire as Loki screamed "HIT THE DECK!"

An explosion rocked the floor and possibly the Tower as black smoke filled the room. Peter and Loki were both on the floor as Friday activated the fire suppression system.

"Is everyone alright?" The AI asked as she foamed the room.

"We're fine," Peter coughed as he and Loki stood up. "Polly!" Peter then exclaimed as he went to check up on the very likely startled parrot.

"Polly want cake," Was said but it wasn't the trashing parrot in the cage that said it. Loki and Peter recognized that voice and turned to where Thor was sitting on the ground. Thor's heard was craned a bit and he uttered again "Polly want cake,"

"Oh dear," Friday muttered as Loki blinked in confusion.

"I don't think that should be happening," Peter remarked as they were still covered in foam. "If Polly is there…" He then looked at the thrashing parrot "Then Thor is….. Oh boy."

Loki groaned and waved his hand to summon the magic that would clear away the foam and mess the explosion made. Only….. Nothing happened. "What the?" Loki exclaimed as he tried again.

"Uhm…. Mr. Loki…." Peter uttered a little unsure. "Can you see me?"

"Of course I can…." Loki stopped his sentence as he turned to Peter only to see a floating cage. "You're invisible!"

"I can't see myself either!" Peter exclaimed in astonishment. "This is sooooo cool!"

"No not cool!" Loki uttered. "Thor and a bird switched bodies and now we must have switched powers!"

"It's cool!" Peter exclaimed again. "I can't wait to show Mr. Stark!"

"There will be no showing anyone!" Loki stated authoritatively, but Peter who was still invisible had put down the cage and Loki didn't know where in the room the kid stood anymore. "Peter I know you're there! Answer me!" Instead all Loki heard was the elevator doors ding close.

"Friday…." Loki muttered.

"Yes Mr. Loki?"

"Did I just lose the kid?" Loki asked.

"It would seem so Mr. Loki. He might have also gotten your mischiefness." Friday answered serenely.

"I'm screwed," Loki groaned while Thor still uttered "Polly want cake,"

Peter, meanwhile didn't know what compelled him to leave the room but the urge to have some fun with these powers was strong. Still invisible he had no trouble leaving the Tower.

Peter called Ned who was probably still at the party.

"Hello?" Ned could be heard answering while music was being blasted in the background.

"Ned hey, you will never guess what…." Peter said.

"You got a hot girl stowed somewhere that is willing to come to the party and pretend to be my girlfriend?" Ned asked rather desperately.

"What?!" Peter muttered with a raised brow.

"Eh…..Flash's brother knows my cousin and now Flash is here at the party!" Ned uttered. "I kinda… sorta… blurted out that I have a date waiting for me somewhere at this party!" He then added in desperation. "It just came out! I swear!"

"Why did you tell him that?!" Peter hissed as he started walking in the direction he knew Ned was at.

"I couldn't help it! Flash was going on about me being a loser at this college party because of course I was only invited since it's my cousin's shindig and I just panicked and said that at least I have a date unlike some people." Ned desperately conveyed. "And now Flash wants me to produce my girlfriend! I AM SO SCREWED!"

"Stall for like 20 minutes, I'm on my way!" Peter told his friend.

"Peter what are you going to do! PETER!" But Peter had already hung up and was now sprinting towards the location.

Some 20 to 25 minutes later Peter, somewhat out of breath, ended up in front of the venue that was used for the party and then muttered "Powers don't fail me now!" Peter knew Loki could create illusions and had on more than one occasion turned himself into a woman just to mess with the people in the Tower. Mostly Tony who choked on his coffee several times when the random hot woman in skimpy clothing would be seated in his living room or on his workbench.

Magic enveloped Peter steadily and created the illusion. Peter had no mirror to check but he hoped that he was 'hot'. With his head held high he walked into the party venue not noticing all the eyes on him. The one thing he did notice was that heels were very hard to walk in and women should not be underestimated for balancing on them perfectly.

The party was still in full swing, the music was loud and people were bobbing their heads on the dancefloor, some with red plastic cups still in their hands. Peter tried to look over the crowd but he was rather short.

"Ned where are you?" Peter muttered as he suddenly felt an arm around his waist.

"Why hello babe," Peter stopped as he recognized the familiar voice. He turned slightly and saw Flash with his arm around him making googly eyes. Peter quickly created some space between them and just walked away leaving Flash completely flabbergasted.

A bit further into the party Peter finally spotted Ned who was leaning against the wall looking rather forlorn. "There you are!" Peter said and Ned looked up, looked up and down at him and stammered while blushing.

"Dude, It's me, Peter!"

Ned's eyes just widened comically as he gaped. "What's wrong?" Peter then asked.

"Have you seen yourself?! You look supermodel hot!" Ned exclaimed and then snapped a picture with his phone and quickly showed it to his friend. "Dude the hell did you do?!"

"I kinda sorta go Loki's powers," Peter muttered over the house music that was playing.

"You what?!" Ned exclaimed. "No wait. How long does this last?"

"I have no clue," Peter shrugged. "It kinda was an accident."

"Hey babe! What you doing talking to that loser?!" Flash could be heard approaching and Peter actually groaned.

"This is my girlfriend! The one I've told you about!" Ned suddenly blurted out and quickly gave Peter the puppy dog eyes asking him to play along.

"The hell?!" Flash exclaimed as Peter dragged him away towards another part of the party.

"Okay I had the same idea but you didn't need to blurt it out!" Peter muttered.

"But did you see his face?" Ned laughed. Which caused Peter to also laugh.

Neither of the boys noticed the orange circle that was spinning on the floor around them until it was too late and both fell through it.

They ended up crashing on the floor with Doctor Strange and Loki looming over them.

"Remember you owe me," Stephen muttered as Loki sent him a sideways glare.

"I wouldn't have needed to ask you to handle this if my oaf of a brother hadn't disturbed me." Loki muttered.

"But you still owe me one," Doctor Strange stated smugly while Ned groaned "Peter I think you're in trouble."


End file.
